Electronic devices can provide a great variety of applications to users. Normally, in order to review online markets, a user might download and install the latest version of a desired application having the necessary functionality. When a new version of the application is installed, the functionality may thus be added to the application. In these cases, a developer of the application may provide feedback mechanisms so that user comments on the functionality may be collected and then, based on the collected comments, the developer may further improve the functionality for the benefit of the user. In short, it is important to collect user's feedback to improve the functionality of any application.
However, conventional electronic devices do not provide a suitable mechanism for receiving a user feedback on each function of the application. Therefore, the user who wants to write his or her comment on the new function suffers some inconvenience, in that once a suitable communication medium is found, they must still describe the functionality and then write the actual comment. In addition, the application developer often have difficulty in accurately correlating the collected comments to their respective functionality.